User blog:LeeHatake93/The Crossover Game: Dialogue
So, recently I've been brainstorming more stuff for my massive, never-gonna-happen crossover, The Crossover Game. I've made a Wiki if anyone is interested in it, although I've barely scratched the surface of articles for the various characters, etc. So far, I only have a few pages, but here's a link if you're interested: http://the-crossover-game.wikia.com/wiki/The_Crossover_Game_Wikia Anyway, this blog is going to be dedicated to some team names, their members' titles, and some special dialogue between specific characters, Mortal Kombat X-style! Now, since my Crossover game has over 300 characters, I'm not going to list all of them in this blog, nor am I going to list special dialogue between one character and the other 300+. This is just to play around with character interactions to help prepare me for my eventual The Crossover Game comic series that I want to draw, eventually... Without further ado, I'll give a brief explanation. Team names and character nicknames are given in the style of Borderlands, where you'll see a close-up of a character with a stylized background, their name, a nickname, and a snarky remark. The dialogue will follow this pattern: Character A says a line to Character B, Character B responds to Character A, Character A then responds to Character B's response...So, let's get to it. Squad Names This was originally called "Team Names", but since the game is now set in stone as a Smash Bros-styled fighting game, this has been changed to Squad Names for the Ultimate Alliance-esque version of the game. 'LEGO Heroes (#1) *'Iron Man (Lego): 'Iron Man, AKA Tony Stark. Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philantropist. "Iron" Man made of plastic? *'Batman (Lego): Batman, Bruce Wayne. The Dark Knight, The Caped Crusader, also a Genius, Billionaire, Playboy, Philantropist..get the idea *'Luke Skywalker (Lego):' Luke Skywalker. He's a Jedi, like his father before him. hope he doesn't turn to the Dark Side, like his father before him Team Telltale (#1) *'Gared Tuttle (Game of Thrones):' Gared Tuttle, Squire of House Forrester. You.. *'Rhys (Tales from the Borderlands):' Rhys, Hyperion Company Man. also You, too *'Bigby Wolf (The Wolf Among Us):' Bigby Wolf, the Big Bad Wolf. Not just a Fairy Tale anymore. guessed it. He's You, as well Fighting Icons (#1) *'Ryu (Street Fighter):' Ryu, the Tireless Traveler. an inner darkness as well *'Heihachi Mishima (Tekken):' Heihachi, the mastermind of the Mishima Zaibatsu. old man with family issues *'Scorpion (Mortal Kombat):' Hanzo Hasashi, better known as the revenant ninja, Scorpion favorite words include "GET OVER HERE!" and "COME HERE!" More to be added... Team Names These are the team names used in the Smash Bros-styled game. Most of these title have been used in my match-ups on Deviantart, but some are titles that have yet to be used in a match-up picture. Dialogue Who doesn't like seeing characters talk trash? Gared Tuttle *Gared: "I assume by your name that you serve House Stark?" *Iron Man: "Actually, Frodo. It's Stark Industries, and I run the show." *Gared: "I know not of this Frodo. You've mistaken me for someone else." ---- *Iron Man: "You a friend of Thor's or just really into cosplay?" *Gared: "You speak of a God of Thunder? He is a false deity, strange knight." *Iron Man: "Cosplay it is, I see.." ---- *Gared: "You've forged multiple suits of armor? They would be most invaluable in House Forrester's current predicament." *Iron Man: "Not gonna happen, Middle Ages. I don't share my suits with strangers." *Gared: "If we cannont negotiate, I'll take them by force." More to be added...Done for the day.. Biographies Delsin Bio.png Jellie Bio.png Gat Bio.png Sora Bio.png Naruto Bio.png Sasuke Bio.png LS Trio Bio.png GTA Online Bio.png Category:Blog posts